nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Luic Dargent
Luic Dargent is a male human in the Om campaign. Summary Dargent is the Marquis de Provonce, the ruler of the Orlesean colony on Elira. He had a personal meeting with pirate “King” Silas Thatcher near Socortia to secure an alliance between Orlesea and the Brotherhood of the Coast, and failed to see through the flimsy disguises of the Royal Explorers as they impersonated Thatcher and his retinue. Background Dargent is an Orlesean highborn and by 465 was made Marquis and ruler of Provonce. Arrogant and seemily dismissive of those of a lower social station, he does not appear to be the sharpest of individuals. Nevertheless, in Orlesea noble birth is more of a factor of success than ability and so Dargent rose high. Meeting with the Brotherhood of the Coast In late Dragon of 465 Dargent had a meeting scheduled with Silas Thatcher, the "King" of the Brotherhood of the Coast, to formalize an alliance between them and Orlesea that had been in the works. Along with his manservant and assistant, Jean-Paul, the marquis sailed to the rendezvous. Unbeknownst to the Marquis, however, the Royal Explorers had stolen the Scourge and Jasper Conroy was masquerading as Silas Thatcher and Leandra as his right hand, “Bloody” Anne Adler. Jean-Paul immediately saw through the ruse, but could not get a word in edgewise to warn the Marquis, who was offended that Jean-Paul was trying to interrupt him amidst such an important meeting. Eventually Dargent grew so irritated with Jean-Paul’s interruptions he banished him from the room. Jean-Paul left, but immediately got into an altercation with Fynn and Leandra, which resulted in the Dargent slapping Jean-Paul and banishing him from the talks together. Dargent continued the talks and was shocked when “Silas” rejected the terms of alliance and ended the meeting. Dargent and Jean-Paul returned to their ship, La Flèche, with their escort. On the way, Jean-Paul was finally able to speak to Dargent and explain that the entire meeting was a ruse. Battle with the Scourge As soon as they were aboard La Flèche, an attack on the Scourge was ordered immediately. The battle was fierce and though Lord Balamer “the Blue” was on board and aided with his magic, the Scourge had Fynn, who was adding magical firepower to the other side. Eventually La Flèche took enough damage that it was forced to withdraw, even though it had also dealt heavy damage to the Scourge. The Battle of Socortia Dargent was still aboard La Flèche at Socortia when the Gildornian Fleet under the command of Commodore James Upton attacked. Though technically in command of the Orlesean fleet due to having the higest rank, Dargent allowed his far more experienced naval officers to direct the defense. La Flèche fought in and was able to withdraw, escaping the battle. The Battle of Dead Man’s Cove La Flèche went to Dead Man's Cove with the other ships that escaped the Battle of Socortia to resupply. They were still there during the Battle of Dead Man’s Cove, an ambush that was a near complete victory for the Orlesean/Brotherhood of the Coast/Kythonian alliance that saw the capture of four Gildornian ships with the loss of only one allied ship. As at the Battle of Socortia, Dargent allowed his more experienced naval captains to direct the Orlesean fleet in battle, relying mostly on Captain Gaston Richelieu, the commander of the Courageuse. Category:Om Category:Characters Category:NPCs